


Now or Never

by lucidshine



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidshine/pseuds/lucidshine
Summary: It's close to graduation, and Akko finally gets the confidence to confess her feelings to Diana. A short little story.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first full fic. I have a major soft spot for these two. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“It’s now or never, you know.” 

One month. There was only one month left until Akko would graduate from Luna Nova. One month until she would have to say goodbye to her friends and professors, unsure of whether or not she would see them soon again. One month until she would be able to smile proudly and say that she graduated from the same academy that Shiny Chariot went to, achieving her dream. 

And there was only one month left to confess. 

Akko looked up from her tea, meeting the eyes of the friend before her. Amanda O’neil. The two had started out rough, but had become great friends over the past few years. Though Amanda loved to tease her, Akko found herself able to only confide in her and Lotte about the matters of the heart. Sucy knew too, of course. She just didn’t care.

“… I know that.” Akko took a sip from her tea. It wasn’t as good as her favourite Japanese plum tea, but she had come to appreciate it over the years. “I’m just worried she won’t feel the same way. And honestly, I’m… still having trouble with it myself. Accepting myself. It feels weird to say that I like girls.”

Amanda slouched in her chair. She wanted so badly to reply, “Really? You genuinely believe that Diana won’t feel the same? Really!?”, but she knew that was a horrible idea. As much as Amanda loved to joke around with the other girl, she was smart enough to know that this wasn’t the time. “Still trying to accept yourself, huh? I can’t relate since I never really gave a damn who I liked, but I’m sure that it isn’t easy.” 

Akko nodded. “Especially since it’s… back home, the treatment of sexuality is a lot different, you know? I mean, I knew there were people out there who liked the same sex, and it never bothered me, but liking both is news to me.” 

“Is that so?” Amanda reached for her own drink, taking a sip while thinking for a moment. “It is a lot different here then, huh… I mean, we’ve sure got a long way to go around here too, but the way you phrase it…” 

“Not only that, but it really depends where you’re from, I guess? I’m from the city, and there is a pride event hosted every year, but…” 

“But?”

“I’m still unsure about what my parents would think.” Akko leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. “Like I said, it’s so uncommon…”

“Whew, that’s the tough part.” Amanda replied. “But, if your parents love you enough to send you away to another country, by yourself, to attend an academy for something that isn’t even that big in your country, I’m sure they don’t give a fuck if you’re bisexual.”

“…” Akko stared at Amanda. No words. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Amanda said. “I’m right. From what you’ve told me it sounds like your parents love the shit out of you. It might take them some time to come around, sure. But eventually, I’m sure they’d accept you and your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, Amanda.”

“Yet!” Amanda winked at Akko. “And she won’t be unless you get off your ass and confess. And in the unlikely event that she doesn’t return your feelings… we’ll all be there for ya. You know this.”

Akko became a bit flustered at the thought of her friends kindness. “I know.”

“Now,” Amanda slapped her hands on the table. “Get that can-do attitude back and tell that girl how you feel! Get all dressed up, have Lotte help you not look like the mess that you are, and go confess already!”

“Okay!” Akko yelled while fist pumping, not realizing the insult.

“Go, get yourself a girlfriend!”

“Okay!” Akko repeated her fist pump. 

“And once you succeed, we’ll go out for drinks!” Amanda laughed. “After graduation, of course. We may be of age, and as much as I’m a rule breaker, I’d prefer not to jeopardize my graduation this close.” 

Akko froze. “… you whipped out a flask last night while we were all watching a movie.”

“What? Nah, that wasn’t me.” 

//

“Finally.” Sucy remarked, not looking up from the flask before her. “I was starting to think I’d have to give you a little something so you would do it, and then I wouldn’t have to hear you talk about it all the time.”

“I mean, to be honest? I’m surprised you hadn’t done that yet.” Akko laughed, flinching a bit as Lotte brushed product through her hair. “It’s hard to believe, though… that I’m finally pushing myself to do this.” 

“I’m so happy for you, Akko!” Lotte said, cheerfully helping one of her best friends prepare for the big moment. “Oh, I can just see it now! The two of you confessing to one another… how romantic!” 

“Akko? Romantic?” Sucy turned to look at her roommates, her grin showing off her razor sharp teeth. “You’re joking, right?”

Akko quickly shot Sucy a glare. “Y’know, at least I actually… ugh, why am I even trying to think of a response to that?”

“Ah, you’ve learned well. I don’t care about this crap.” Sucy chuckled once more as she watched Akko’s expression turn. “But… if you want, I could get another bee…”

“No, no! No, we don’t need another bee, Sucy!” Lotte piped up. “Do you not remember what happened two years ago? Diana and Andrew, fawning over Akko… and then all those boys over me…”

Sucy looked at Lotte. “I mean, it’s not like you hated it. Don’t try and fool us.”

Lotte stared blankly at Sucy, her cheeks quickly becoming red. She quickly changed the topic. “T-that’s not the point! The point is, Akko would much rather have Diana express her true feelings! Whether or not they’re returned, Akko wants that honesty. No matter the result, it will give Akko peace of mind! Isn’t that right, Akko?”

Lotte waited for a response. It didn’t come. “… Akko?”

“…” Akko placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin. “… but the cupid bee would ensure my victory…”

Sucy and Lotte looked at each other, before saying in unison, “No, Akko.”

//

Despite it being so close to graduation, senior students were still required to wear their uniforms outside of class time, to set an example for the younger students. This gave Akko absolutely no other wardrobe options, but Lotte had made sure Akko’s hair and makeup were gorgeous. Akko’s hair had never been smoother, and though it wasn’t much, the little makeup she had on made her face look bright. 

Dusk. 

Akko took a deep breath of the warm summer air, smiling to herself. She had always loved night time during the summer. Not too hot, not too cold. She looked around, surveying the area below her. Trees. She could see the academy from where she stood, and knew her friends were eagerly awaiting her return, hoping for good news. She smiled at the thought. No matter the outcome, she was at least happy to get this off her chest. She turned around and looked at her surroundings. 

The observation tower. 

Home to many memories during Akko’s time at Luna Nova, though one stuck out to her. This was the place where, two years ago, Akko tried her best to stop Diana from leaving Luna Nova. She was unsuccessful, but Akko considered it to be the start of what lead to their bonding. Akko was stubborn, chasing after Diana all the way to her home to try and drag her back. She smiled, thinking back to it all. Back to when Diana first told Akko the story of the Cavendish family. Back to when she realized everything she thought she knew about Diana was wrong.

She would be here soon. 

Akko walked to the end of the observation tower, sitting down. She dangled her legs over the edge. She could remember a time where she was afraid of heights, being unable to ride a broom for so long. Though she wasn’t a pro at it now, she was certainly better, and much more comfortable being so high up. 

She looked up at the sky. She could see a few stars. It reminded her of the Shiny Rod – the Claiomh Solais. She blushed recalling the memory of her and Diana using it together. How… close they were at the time. When they looked into each other’s eyes, and then when Diana placed her hand on Akko’s, and then…

“Akko!” 

Akko jumped, feeling her stomach do flips as the reality of the situation suddenly set in upon hearing the sound of Diana’s voice. She scrambled up, brushing her uniform dress off before slowly making her way over to Diana. “Ah, Diana! I’m glad you were able to show up.” 

“Well, I had been studying for our exams,” Diana began, brushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear, smiling at Akko. Akko felt like she was going to puke up her own heart when she saw that smile. “but when Lotte told me that you had something important to speak with me about, I decided to take a break.” 

“Ah, yeah…” Akko stuttered. “There is… something? That I wanted to talk to you about.”

“But why the observation tower?” Diana questioned. “You know, you’re always welcome to come to our room. The space may be a little bit… overwhelming for you, to say the least, but—” 

“It has to be done in private!” Akko blurted out, her blushing now very obvious. “Private only! Super secret!” 

Diana noticed Akko’s blushing face, and felt her own face heating up in response. A little taken aback, she replied, “O-okay? If it’s that important, then maybe we should find somewhere to sit down and talk—”

“Diana,” Akko replied. “Do you remember?”

“… do I remember what, Akko?”

“That night. With the Shiny Rod. As we stood on top of the Shooting Star, facing against that bloody nuclear missile.”

Diana laughed a bit at Akko’s use of the word ‘bloody’, no doubt picked up from Amanda. “Of course I remember that night, Akko. That’s something that I’m never going to forget.”

“You… put your hand on top of mine.” Akko felt her body tense up, her posture becoming stiff. Just get it out, she thought to herself. It’s now or never. “And that night. That night triggered something in me, I guess? Not a bad thing! Just, like, a realization I guess?”

“… And that realization is?” Diana asked.

“Ah, that is…” Akko froze. Her body felt like it was about to overheat. Though she felt like she was choking, she somehow barely managed to spit out her words. “That… I like girls, I guess?”

Silence. Akko was frozen. Diana was frozen. That was… something.

Diana, somehow able to keep her cool despite Akko’s awkwardness, was first to speak up. She cleared her throat before speaking. “I see. I’m glad that I was of assistance, but I feel like this maybe has more to it?” 

That’s what she was hoping for, anyways. When Lotte had come to deliver the message that Akko wanted to speak to her at the observation tower, Diana could just feel Hannah and Barbara’s eyes burning into the back of her head. As soon as Lotte left, she slowly turned around, only to be met with the squeals of her roommates who insisted that this was finally the moment. Diana disagreed, denying the other girls claims that Akko felt the same, though she secretly hoped it was true. And now she had a feeling it was, and boy, did she feel anxious. 

“Y-yeah? Yeah, there is definitely more to it.” Akko’s eyes remained on her feet. She felt like she was physically unable to look at Diana. It felt impossible. But it was now or never, right? She took a deep breath, prepared herself, and… 

Nothing. The words wouldn’t come.

Silence. The two girls remained frozen, Diana visibly more collected than the other girl, at least on the outside. Akko, however, could hear her heartbeat. She felt her stomach flipping. “I can’t do this”, she thought. All this time spent preparing, all the support Amanda, Lotte, and hell, even the little support Sucy had given her, had all been for naught. She couldn’t do it. 

“… Akko.”

Snap back to reality. Akko looked up, meeting Diana’s gaze. Diana’s face was… warm. Inviting. She was clearly just as flustered as Akko, but was doing a much better job at handling it. The other girl smiled softly at Akko before walking closer, much to Akko’s surprise. Akko remained frozen during all of this. She remained frozen as Diana hesitantly reached out and took Akko’s hands into her own. 

Diana looked down at their joined hands, before looking back up at Akko. She prepared herself, then spoke. “I do hope I’m not misreading the situation here…” 

“Y-you’re not!” Akko yelled, causing Diana to flinch. “This is… the truth is, Diana…”

She took a deep breath. Now or never. Now or never. 

“The truth is,” she unknowingly squeezed Diana’s hands before blurting out those faithful words, “I love you. Like, I have for a while, I guess? Uh…” 

Diana giggled at Akko’s confession. 

“Everything you do has to be adorable, doesn’t it?” Diana smiled, sending a shiver down Akko’s spine. “I love you too, you dork.”

//

“Finally!” Amanda said, slamming down her half empty glass of Guinness. “Do you know how agonizing it was for all of us to see you two pining after each other like that?” 

“Yeah, like…” Barbara shared a look with Hannah and Lotte, and the two girls giggled before Barbara continued. “Everyone knew. Even if you didn’t tell them. Like, EVERYONE knew. I wouldn’t be surprised if the faculty even knew!”

“Geeze, you don’t need to rub it in y’know.” Akko replied, trying her best to hide the blush creeping across her face.

“Oh, you bet I do!” Amanda smirked, taking another sip of her beer as Akko shot her a playful look. “Say, where is your girlfriend anyways? It can’t take THAT long to get two drinks.” 

“Girlfriend…” Akko repeated. She rested her chin on her hand. “I’m still not used to that… Diana Cavendish… is MY girlfriend.” 

“I am.” Came a voice from behind them. Diana set down a drink in front of Akko before taking a seat next to her. Diana barely had a chance to put her own drink on the table before Akko attached herself to Diana’s arm. “Woah, hold on Akko. I don’t want to spill my drink.” 

“Hehe, sorry.” Akko replied, despite not letting go of Diana’s arm. “Hey, what did you even get me? It looks like a slushie!”

“Ah… I’m not very familiar with alcoholic beverages.” Diana explained, as Akko took a sip. “Um, I told him the bartender to make something sweet, and he made this. I think it was called a… daiquiri?

“It’s delicious!” Akko proclaimed. “It tastes like a strawberry slushie! Thanks Diana!” 

“You’re quite welcome, Akko.” Diana replied, wrapping her arm around Akko’s shoulder and placing a kiss on her forehead.” 

“Bleh, cut it out.” Amanda quipped. “You’re gonna make me vom, and I haven’t even finished one beer yet. Save the PDA for the bedroom, would ya?” 

“Amanda…” Akko sighed, before turning back to Diana, her face immediately lighting up. “What did you get, Diana?”

“Oh, ah… just water for me.” Diana replied. 

“Water!?” Amanda raised her voice as she slammed her hands down on the table. “We’re at a bar after waiting nearly a month to properly celebrate you two finally getting the nerves to fucking confess, and you got water!?”

Hannah felt her body tense up a little bit. Her heart skipped a beat seeing Amanda react so… strongly. She felt someone poke her cheek, and turned to see Barbara smirking at her. She shot her friend a glare as if to say “shut it”, before putting her attention back on Amanda. 

“Is that a problem?” Diana replied. “I do sometimes have wine while I’m at home, but wine does not seem fitting for this environment.”

“Oh, you bet your ass it isn’t fitting, and neither is water.” Amanda stood up. “Listen up, blondie. You seem like a beer kinda girl, so I’m getting you a sampler. There’s no way in hell you’re celebrating this with bloody water – geeze, that’s like insulting Akko, even. Come on, get your head together.” 

Akko laughed, seeing the situation unfold. Graduation had passed. They were no longer Luna Nova students, and as such, could now visit the bars within the small town. Tonight would be fun. Tonight would be for making memories. And yet, Akko couldn’t get one thing off of her mind, one thing no one else had mentioned yet. 

What was going to happen when everyone returned home?


End file.
